User talk:Gonzalo84
Archived talk: 1 RE: White hats I added that because that's my context for the expression. If I'm wrong, fine, but why not add the explanation yourself? The reason I added it was because I wanted to find out if it was religiously related. It'd be good to have the explination there. User:Arthurbarnhouse Re: Articles That's not what I'm used to from similar wikis, but if that's this site's style than I can try it. Thanks for the note, now I don't have to be mad at you for deleting my Fort Knox page.--Tim Thomason 21:14, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Video Hi. Why did you remove the video from the home page? I think the YouTube integration is a useful feature and makes the wiki a more interesting place to visit. Angela talk 01:33, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Lost I've unblocked you on Lost and left a message for the user who blocked you since it's unfair to block someone for violating a policy they didn't know existed. Please be careful not to add spoilers there again. Angela talk 19:09, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Pilot merged into Unaired Buffy pilot I've merged the plot summary from "Pilot" into Unaired Buffy pilot. Please remove "Pilot," thanks. --Dr. Chuck 00:02, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :I've redirected pilot rather than delete it in case there were external links pointing to it. Angela talk 00:07, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Oops Hi, I don't think it's necessary to include Buffy's middle name in the article title, and I tried to switch it back. However, I'm not sure I did it correctly - the talk page isn't working. Sorry to have caused a problem, but you please fix it? 86.157.87.20 03:06, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :I've fixed this. The page content had been moved manually rather than using the move page feature. I deleted the talk page which had no relevant content. It was left over from an old page I'd moved there. Angela (talk) 21:50, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks Uh... what does Sysop mean? Is that like an admin or something? Thanks anyway, I'll take it as a compliment. :) And I'll try to be as responsible as I can, Uncle Ben. ;) I've not actually done a whole lot of original work, just transwikied a bunch of stuff. BTW, I've meaning to ask someone, whats Wikia's policies on images? I've uploaded a bunch, but I wasn't really sure what to put in the summary. Wikipedia is really strict (and frankly kind of killjoys) when it comes to copyrighted images, so it struck me as odd that this wiki is more lenient. Paul730 01:51, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, sysop means "system operator", and yeah, it is like an administrator, though your power is limited to this wikia only. As for images, name the source.--Gonzalo84 02:24, 2 December 2007 (UTC) RE:Slayers articles *Ah, thanks for that. I was opperating with pretty much only Category: Slayers. That list is most helpful. Din's Fire 997 20:02, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Witch article *Cool, that works out much better. Since nothing currently links to witch, I'm going to go and add some links in articles like Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay. Apollo Gilgamesh 00:59, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Buffyverse Wiki Hi Gonzalo, my name's Scott. I'm a Wikia Helper focused on working on Entertainment wikis with Wikia's Community Development Manager. I've been doing some general clean-up here recently, removing references to broken templates and clearing out old Wikipedia links, things like that. With the recent activity for both Buffy and Angel in the comic books, we've been thinking about featuring this wiki as a spotlight for two weeks on Wikia. That means that a graphic for this wiki will appear on all Wikia wikis in the hopes that more folks will participate here and help build the community. I was hoping to spruce up the front page a bit, and bring over some more content from Wikipedia. Are there any projects you were looking to work on in the near future here? Let me know what you think. Our spotlights have been successful in the past, I wanted to be sure you would be ready for the increased traffic. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 19:02, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :Hi Gonzalo, I hadn't heard back from you in a while, so I went ahead and made some changes to the front page in time for the Spotlight which is running this week and next. You may have seen the square ads for Buffy on the sidebar at Wookiepedia or some other Wikia wikis. I hope to see you here again, and thought I'd point out what will hopefully be some useful for new users. If you're around, feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions. —Scott (talk) 21:37, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'm really glad you like it! The spotlight runs until February 24th, so I hope we get some comics-hungry people stopping by :·) —Scott (talk) 05:15, 14 February 2008 (UTC) *Hey Gonza, in adding the two demon brothels of the series I noticed Madam Anita is not listed as Madame Dorion. I chose to go with madame and saved all the pages as such, but Madam Anita was created as madam. Could you possibly change it to Madame Anita? Thank you! Hakatri 15:39, 13 January 2009 (UTC)Hakatri :Thanks Gonz! Hakatri 17:27, 13 January 2009 (UTC)Hakatri Buffywiki.org Hi Paul. I just wanted to let you know that Wikia recently acquired Buffywiki.org which is now a redirect to us. Part of the deal was that we would link back to buffytalk.com as seen in the top navigation links here. So the really good news for us is that our Google search results have increased; we're only number 2 in line after Wikipedia now. So, yay for us! —Scott (talk) 20:50, 3 March 2008 (UTC) front page and skin Hey man. You've probably heard about Wikia's new ads. The ones appearing on article pages are going away for logged-in users next week. The ads on the front page are going to be turned on for everyone very soon. So I'm going to play with the format to make sure nothing breaks when this happens. If you're interested in more, there's details at w:Wikia's New Style. Let me know if you have any questions about anything. —Scott (talk) 17:15, 3 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Daniel and Joanna article Thanks for the tip :) This guy's been vandalising articles with my name since i got rid of that post. --Tim1423 23:58, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Then he's gone... --Gonzalo84 00:01, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Merrick Yes, you're probably right. I saw the name on IMDb and used it because I hate it when characters don't have full names, but there is no source. Come to think of it, I can't remember if there's a source for Oliver Pike and Ben Wilkinson's full names either. Paul730 23:25, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Strikes Two things, really fast: Firstly, I did not know where I was to post my comment about merging the information from the other stories in the Predators and Prey arc and requesting the superfluous stand alone/one-shot pages for deletion. My utmost honest mistake for sheer ignorance. Second, what shall happen when I obtain my third strike? Will you beat me like the coach did beat Billy in Nightmares? Four Tildes for you, PonyEnglish 04:36, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Story titles I noticed on the Soledad article that you changed "Harmonic Divergence" to Harmonic Divergence. It's general practice on Wikipedia and other wikis that only series titles (like Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel) go in italics while episode/story titles go in quotes ("Chosen" and "No Fade Away"). I've noticed a lot of inconsistency on this site when it comes to that, and thought we should discuss it. Paul730 22:38, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :I have to disagree, comic titles would only go in italics if they were part of the main title, like Angel: After the Fall. Individual story titles, whether in TV or comics, would go in quotes. That's how it's handled on Wikipedia and it lends a nice consistency IMO. Paul730 19:40, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :: Well, at the Central Discussion talk we sorta agreed to use the Wookiepedia style, and they use italics for comics, films, novels and tv series, and quotes for article and tv episode titles.--Gonzalo84 19:42, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Fall of LA deaths I created that category because it was reversed and those characters could no longer be classified as "Deceased individuals". Maybe some kind of general category for people who have been resurrected, which could include Buffy and Darla as well as all the Fall of LA victims? I'd have appreciated you at least discussing the category instead of deleting it outright. Paul730 04:36, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : Sorry for the deletion... I didn't truly see who had created it. Anyway, I like your proposal for a "resurrected individuals" category for Buffy, Darla, Spike and the HellA victims.--Gonzalo84 04:56, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Rogue Slayers Hmm, I'd maybe keep it for now but it seems a little too subjective? What really constitutes a "rogue Slayer"? Soledad rejected Buffy's team and went solo... would she count, for example? Are we counting "evil" Slayers or just those who rebelled against the Watchers' Council? Paul730 18:21, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'd go with Slayers that use their powers for evil/selfish reasons.--Gonzalo84 19:44, 29 January 2009 (UTC) A favor?¿ Hi! I began a new wikia about Buffy and Angel, but in Spanish, because I want people who don´t understand english to know everything about Buffy and Angel series. I wonder if I could take or copy some ideas from this wiki. I do not like to do it without your permission, because that is plagiarism, and I find it wrong. I started a few weeks ago, and although I've already written a few pages, if you do not like that I have copied the format, etc... I will delete them y I'll begin again. I would like to have your approval. Thank you very much anyway. Bye.---Trebio 19:27, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :If you're up to the effort of translating - which is why I haven't done this already - then go ahead with my blessing. Wikia material is not subject to copyright anyway. And any help you need don't hesitate to ask for my help. --Gonzalo84 23:43, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Licensing I'll begin right now. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 06:04, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Registered Users Hi! I can absolutely do that. I'll set it up right now. —Scott (talk) 16:32, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Okay, it should be all set. Local MediaWiki pages have been set and I flipped the switch on the back end. Let me know if there's anything else I can do :) —Scott (talk) 16:51, 26 May 2009 (UTC) hey! hey dude, how do you create a new page to this wiki??? i was gonna make a page for Natalie French from the episode teachers pet. Thanks --Joeyhorror 08:37, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Joeyhorror right Just looked at them. they aren't great. i'll probally add to them soon --Joeyhorror 12:56, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :@ Dont you dare message me again... you you mean person ? blocking?..... thecount apologises to thee --TheCount 08:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Im sorry On behalf of TheCount (my brother) i must apologise. Is there any way to find a list of users? thanks --Joeyhorror 08:37, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Im sorry On behalf of TheCount (my brother) i must apologise. Is there any way to find a list of users? thanks --Joeyhorror 08:37, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Forum Hey, can you check out Forum:IRC channel? GroceryBagBuffy shops at my Grocery Store! 14:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, will do. Sorry, that "Thanks, will do" was for a message I got back in May, I don't really know my way around and put it in the wrong spot. Help! Thanks for leaving a message. Okay, I need some help. I know, trust a teenage girl younger than Dawn not to know how to use this. I joined and suddenly, I'm confused. I try to navigate my way through this and it's like WTF??? Please help me. Please? In return, I'll give you some links to fanfiction stories that are cool, if random in pairing. Miss Sparkles Thanks! As promised... Thanks so much. And as promised, you can have http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1926422/1/The_Babysitter : Angel is a young art student at SU. He really shouldn't want his tutor's angry teenage son but something's can't be avoided. it's AU, and most of the characters mentioned/seen are human. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1417794/1/Splitting_of_Souls : It goes AU after Chosen, but is a classic Buffy/Angel. Is beautiful for a pairing I don't usually read. http://spanderfiles.com/arvs/velvetcrypt/family.html : this is from Spanderfiles.com, which are all good, some heartbreaking, some so funny you wet yourseslf. This is one where Xander takes in his sister's kids and Spike helps him. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5306729/1/What_You_Wish_For : Spike wants a sane Dru. Two words: Oh dear. And as an extra: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=54356255 It's the full episode of Smile time. You don't have to have a Myspace account to watch it. There you go! Busbi 15:07, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I did not spend hours editing pages for you to insult them and delete my midifications. If you are going to be like that then the answer is simple; I just won't edit this Wiki anymore. Busbi 15:07, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Busbi 15:09, 22 August 2009 (UTC) At least send me copies of the pages you deleted please, I would appreciate that. Busbi 15:09, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Unnecessary articles Hey, what do you think of articles like Glory's Pile of Bricks and Glory's Tower's Staircase? I think they're totally unnecessary and non-notable; if they need to be mentioned, they can be at Glory's Tower. I started a discussion at Talk:Glory's Pile of Bricks, but the article creator hasn't made much of a case. Would you support their deletion, I don't want to abuse my sysop powers by just deleting them outright. Paul730 22:06, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Deleted Articles. Please could you send me copies of the articles that were deleted, as I would grately appreciate that. Busbi 17:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) You're Not Being Fair. Don't delete my atricles, you are not being fair. Busbi 18:13, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry but this ain't about fairness, it's about policy and mantaining the quality of the Wikia. I haven't deleted the page to give everyone interested a chance to voice their opinions.--Gonzalo84 18:47, 29 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Promotion Why, thank you. I will do my best to use these tools to further the quality of the wiki. Din's Fire 997 22:47, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Car's images ok, i'm already loooking for the images. -- Trebio September 2, 2009 will do- I am a buffy buff and will probably add on later ^_^ ok I will--VampireWillowRain 05:22, September 11, 2009 (UTC)VampireWillowRain If I take a screenshot myself am I ok to upload it to the wiki? Vampire Wikis Hey, how's it going? As part of a cross-promotional initiative, I'm interested in driving some extra traffic here. I've put together a template that shows off some of our hottest vampire wikis and I was hoping we could put it at the bottom of the front page here. I've already added it to a few wikis, and hopefully the others will be linking back here eventually. Would that be cool to do? Please feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 20:55, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Haha, I think Twilight is pretty incorrigible as well. We are building a new central hub for Wikia's vampire wikis at vampires.wikia.com though. I'm making sure that Buffy has a prominent spot to link back here, so hopefully that's some consolation :) —Scott (talk) 13:53, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Pagetitle optimization Hi Gonzalo. I'm Joe, a Wikia Staff member. I just wanted to give you a heads up on the edits I made to MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage. We're putting a lot of effort into focusing on our vampire-themed wikis, and of the things we're focusing on is SEO (Search Engine Optimization). That's why I added the important search terms to those two files. Feel free to add a couple/few more terms if I missed any, and feel free to leave me a message if you have any questions. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 19:27, September 22, 2009 (UTC) User Blogs Hi, Gonzalo, I'm Shawn from the Wikia Entertainment Team. You guys have a great wiki and community here, and I wanted to leave a quick message with you and the other admins about user blogs. I noticed nobody has been using them yet, and I'm wondering if there's anything you'd like to, or need a hand getting started with them. One of the ways to get users excited about blogs we on the Entertainment team have noticed is to set up a blog feed on the main page. You could use the blog space to voice opinions on the ongoing Buffy comic, Joss Whedon's other work, or the other vampire wikis we have here on Wikia (you've probably noticed the hub on the main page). I'd love to help you guys get started using this feature, as it's a great way to get a tighter community and encourage discussion among its users. Please let me know if you have any questions or need help getting something started! Shawn (talk) 07:42, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :) thnx 4 wat u said and..thats it.. idk what to say lol Thanks Thanks for the welcome. That was fast! Jkalay 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :It's actually an automatic message. But it had the right effect! :) -- sulfur 12:45, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Calebblinds - - - Hey i just wondered if u could give me a link to a page that tells u how to post quotes and bullet points and such, so any contributions i make can be neater, thanks in advance. Busbi 14:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Can you please send me a copy of the deleted articles, as I am about to go into hospital and I am creating a box of happy memories for my recovery. I would like these articles to be amongst them. Thnakyou. Busbi 14:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) MattRoyston 19:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Hello, you don'y know me, I'm Busbi's Brother. Please send me a copy of the articles he wrote, because he's bipolar amongst some things and is going into hospital tommorrow, but he's totally freaking out over this. The only way to get some peace in my house is to print of these pages and ram them so far up his arse.... So please, send me a copy of these articles, I will print thme off and give them too him. FREAK Your blocking someone who's about to go to the hospital and your not ever giving him those deleted pages back. I know I'll be blocked but curse you. NightMareMan 22:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) A Few Things Just a few things I've noticed about this wiki, several users have been banned for reasons against wiki guidelines and with the Busbi issue, ignoring it won't make it go away. Hello534 18:31, December 18, 2009 (UTC) * Ignoring messages on one's talk page is grounds for being reported. Hello534 21:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) **Sorry, I've been doing a lot of stuff lately. Anyway, the Busbi issue has been solved and the articles his brother wanted have been sent via email. About the banned users, the reason has been vandalism, disruptive edits, unprovoked attacks and spamming.--Gonzalo84 04:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Just A Reminder My Brother is refusing treatment because of the stress he's under, partially due to you not giving him the deleted articles back. Are you going to give them back, or are you going to let him suffer? MattRoyston 19:18, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :look, I don't know if you're being serious, mental illness is not something to joke about, I'm telling you cause someone really close to me suffers from depression. Also, you were promoting another Buffy wiki-like website on someone else's talk page. If writing stuff calms your brother, then use that website.--Gonzalo84 17:05, December 19, 2009 (UTC) How could you think I was joking? He was using the website up until the summer, when he was hospitalised, came out in december for his gradual easing back into a normal routine, started editing and relapsed into bipolar sydrome again. I'm his older brother and I just want him to have hose articles printed off for his box of peaceful memories. MattRoyston 14:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::fine... send me your email through the "e-mail this user" option on the left side of the screen and what I can do.--Gonzalo84 16:00, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Angel titles I don't think Angel: Immortality for Dummies is a separate arc from The Crown Prince Syndrome. Apparently IfD is an overall arc title, while TCPS is a smaller story taking place within that arc. It's confusing as hell, I hate the way IDW title their stories, but that's what I was told when I asked over at SlayAlive. I'm not refuting your edit, but I have a feeling we'll need to see how this all plays out before the article titles are set in stone. Paul730 04:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I guess we can keep it this way until info on Angel #30 becomes more clear. Angel #28 is titled "The crown prince syndrome".--Gonzalo84 04:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Gem of Amarra article Thanks for changing it to the better =) I'll remove your comments if I want. And don't leave any more comments if, they're not some nice ones I was here The Spoilers I read your comment about the spoiler of Twilight's identity. Wasn't it you that wrote on the Twilight article about Twilight's identity and where it was announced? I was here Italic & Bold Hello, i'd like to know when to use "Italic" or "bold". I've never been on a wikipage before so i'd be gratefull :) Liam1753 the deletion of comments Sorry man I just thought you were a bit cold and actually my brother told me about the link and reveal so I didn't check it for my self but when I did, somebody had already wrote about that thing which we rather keep hidden for now. I was here :edited to keep spoiler hidden.--Gonzalo84 07:29, January 15, 2010 (UTC) appreciated (a bit late xD) --I was here 19:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC) spoiler Already done, I put on a ---Spoiler alert--- sign :P I was here 15:42, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Angel article How come you can't edit the Angel article? I was here 16:05, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Old ones I was just wondering if Jasmine, The Master and other old demons also counts as old ones? I was here 16:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC) The old ones I know I was just making sure because... they are quiet old I was here 19:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, Jasmine is older. The Master, not quite Old.--Gonzalo84 19:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Well older than most vampires. If Lothos would be around 700 years and looks quiet young, then The Master must be about 1000 years or so.--I was here 22:04, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Rakagore Yeah thanx I was here 19:30, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Talk: Angel You should maybe delete the spoiler part I was here 19:38, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for removing and if you'd like there's someone that wrote on your talk page if you look under --character Twilight-- another spoiler.--I was here 23:50, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Olvikan If you look closely at Olvikan he looks a lot like a Darque Worm.--I was here 20:35, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, though Olvikan only has two eyes and a different head. Also, the Wurms have small leg-like apendages.--Gonzalo84 02:25, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed that too. But the Darque Wurms (exept Baticus) were extinct and Olvikan came milleniums after so he may be a bit different than the rest of them.--I was here 10:47, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Template question When your doing a "character" template, i'm just wondering how you place a picture in there? --I was here 15:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :all you gotta do is write the file name (as in "lorne.jpg"). Saw the new article for Beck. Remember that to categorize individuals you don't need to write in which comic or episode they appear (Category:Spike comics is for the comics series not the characters). Also I hope you don't forget to check how to list appearances.--Gonzalo84 19:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thanks i'll do that.--I was here 19:34, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Behavior modification chip Hi. I just had a question about the recent edits on the behavior modification chip page. First, a question about the removal of the continuity break in 'The I in Team.' You stated the reason as: "Removing speculation... the chip was introduced in that same episode. But it became active after Spike left the Initiative." This is actually not true. The chip was introduced well before "The I in Team," and Spike had already escaped the Initiative by that point. As such, it was a continuity break, and should probably be listed on the page (imo), though I wouldn't change it back without your say-so. :) As for the rest (eg - things like Sweet's spell), is there anywhere to list stuff like that (theories pages, discussion pages, etc), or do we assume they are continuity breaks and list them directly on the episode pages? Thanks. --Stevehim 12:55, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Need to delete a page Hello... I accidently made duplicate pages for Herbert the Mascot (You will see one that is complete, and one that says "Please Delete" on the page. I am unsure how to delete... can you delete it for me, or tell me how to?? Thanks. Are you sure that all of the Knights Of Byzantium were human? This is BlueStu talking: a few moments ago, you told me that you had deleted the pages I wrote about the demon knights from the Knights Of Byzantium because there was no evidence to suggest that there were any demons among them. Which is fair enough, because there wasn't, but I did say that they were "presumably" demons. I mean like I said on the pages I wrote, Buffy has never killed a human before-remember Giles in Spiral commenting that Buffy was morally unable to take Ben's life because Ben was human, and Willow asking Buffy was prepared to go all Slayer on humans at last? Buffy didn't deny that she had never killed a human before when Willow said that to her, which says to me that the knight who got an axe in his chest and the 10 dead knights that Dante Chevalier mentioned couldn't have been human. But you're right-it was never confirmed that there were any demons among then so I probably shouldn't have written those pages. If you ever find out the official explanation for the 10 dead knights, then let me know. Please don't block me! This is Blu Stu again-sorry, mate! Didn't mean to push any buttons by recreating that bug demon article-that was a mistake on my behalf, I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise, but yeah, I have a habit of making theories. Please don't block me. I'll keep my theories to myself in future, okay? I thought the Aimee Mann thing was worth mentioning, what with the new public interest in vampires in the Buffyverse, but I'll keep it to myself if that's best with you. Likewise, I'll keep my theory that some of the Knights of Byzantium may have been demons to myself. I tell you what-if I ever see Joss Whedon, I'll ask him if any of them were demons among them, or whether you were right about that self-defense theory you told me. But untill then, I won't write any more articles-I'll keep my theories to myself. Is that alright? And please don't think of me as a vandal. I'm not one. Really, I'm not.BluE StU 14:57, February 8, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Viewsource Hi Gonzalo! That used to be where we would set the text for the Edit button. If you were logged in, it would say edit, but if you weren't, it would invite you to log in. The login function is now a popup, so we don't need to specify it differently. How's everything else going here? I don't get to check in as often as I'd like, but I still have this listed as one of my favorite wikis :) —Scott (talk) 16:44, February 19, 2010 (UTC) you told me to leave a message, well i fucked up my edit on the fred page :( while i made sense of the existing edit i've fucked up others so please fix... cause I don't know how Sanskrit Angel: After the Fall specifically mentions 'Primordial Sanskrit, a language which does not exist in real life, but which is clearly a 'related to' of our human Sanskrit - hence why Sanskrit should be treated as an exception, in this case. Also, it is suggested that the Old Ones invented the language, or at least spoke it millions of years prior to its real-life invention - making it a part of the fiction. This is why I did not count it as 'an article about a real life language', and think perhaps you should restore the article, in this case, or perhaps call it 'Primordial Sankrit'. Shell Kracker 03:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::well... the stuff about it being invented by the Old Ones is pure speculation, so it shouldn't be added. As for the article. It should be Primordial Sanskrit and it should be limited to contain information found in the comic itself. Just because its "primordial" doesn't mean its the same as the Primordium Age.--Gonzalo84 03:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::It is strongly implied - on the very same page, the Primordium Age is mentioned, Illyria is called a Primordial, and she is said to know Primordial Sanskrit (infact, upon review, it is implied ONLY she would know the language, further evidence that it is from her era) - that is more than just speculation, one would think. Shell Kracker 04:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::P.S. I feel I should also mention that I was a bit taken aback by how you just deleted the article and all links, without any discussion - it seems like you assumed I was just a noob making a noob error, but didn't actually consider for a moment that the canon comics might actually support the article - I understand a mod/admin's duty, having been one myself elsewhere - but I put a lot of effort into the article, and now can't be arsed restoring the damage. I would appreciate it if you would create the Primordial Sanskrit one on my behalf, alter the Primordium Age article if you agree with what I said above, and restore relevant links. Shell Kracker 04:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Sunnydale Map On the page for "Sunnydale", there is a photo of a folded, full-colour map of the town. Is that commercially available, or was it fan-made? There was supposed to be an 'official' map in the upcoming book "Welcome to Sunnydale" (slated for production by Eden Studios), but it was never released. Feel free to leave a message at xaltotun01@yahoo.com any time. Thanks.GreatGodTao 19:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Editing Hey, you seem like the person to ask about this, and before I get started I just want to make sure I'm doing the right thing! =D I plan to go through the articles and correct some grammar and tense errors (literary present tense ftw) and some widow and orphan lines. I just want to make sure its cool with you before I start. I've got a week over spring break that I'm not doing anything, so I could probably burn through quite a few articles. Thanks, Syddraf File categorization I admit to never categorizing files myself, I think you've actually pulled me up for it in the past. Remind me, how should images be categorized? Paul730 16:15, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Vampyr Book I said it could be assumed. You can at least put it in the notes section that it can be assumed that the Vampyr book is passed down to each new slayer. It's not speculation at all in my opinion. --TheBook 22:24, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Unless Giles said "this book is passed from generation to generation" like they said about the Emergency kit, or its seen in the hands of past slayers or watchers, sorry, its speculation.--Gonzalo84 22:25, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::So we're not allowed to think further then that? Speculation in my eyes would be saying that the book had some kind power. You can always put this in Although never mentioned, it can be assumed the Vampyr book was passed down each new slayer". Just because it was never said doesn't mean it's not true either. You really should allow these ''speculations if they seem to be right and logical like this one. --TheBook 22:36, March 19, 2010 (UTC)